39 Clues Facebook
by acewiththeface
Summary: The 39 Clues characters find Facebook! Cue the hilarity!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo party peoples! This is my second story, so I'm REALLY excited! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39C of Facebook**

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White <strong>loves Amian

Comments

**Ian Kabra **This is not amusing

**Amy Cahill **I agree

**Ian Kabra **Who are you?

**Mellie White **A M/J agent and Amy's best friend

**Natalie Kabra **GASP! The orphan has a friend?

**Mellie White **Yes she does, and that friend also happens to be trained in all types of fighting and keeps a gun under her pillow. I suggest that you don't mess with her.

**Dan Cahill **Loves pranking his sister :)

Comments

**Amy Cahill **Should I be scared?

**Dan Cahill **Yes, yes you should

**Mellie White **RUN AMY RUN!

**Natalie Kabra **Does NOT like Daniel

Comments

**Dan Cahill** Just admit you love me. And it's DAN!

**Natalie Kabra** NEVER!

**Melie White **Notice how you didn't denie liking him

**Ian Kabra **She does have a point Natalie

**Natalie Kabra **I WILL SUE!

**Mellie White **We read to know we are not alone. -C. S. Lewis

Comments

**Amy Cahill **Did you read my cliqueme page?

**Mellie White **Yeah, awsome quote

**Ian Kabra **I agree love

**Amy Cahill **Don't call me love!

* * *

><p><strong>? What do you think? Mellie is one of my OC's in case you were wondering. And in this, there are no Vespers, or EVAN! I HATE HATE HATE evan! S just tell me what you think in a review and I'll update as soon as I can.<strong>

**Hugs and clues,**

**Rawrrrr3210**


	2. Books, Dates, and Shoppng gag

**Hey people on fanfiction with nothing better to do!Let me just say, 2 IN ONE DAY? OH YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39C**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Amy Cahill **Started a group called **Book lovers**

**Mellie White, Ian Kabra, **and 36 others joined this group

No comments

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White<strong> is done with the torture they call shopping... CURSE YOU NATALIE KABRA!

Comments

**Amy Cahill **Natalie, you took her shopping?

**Natalie Kabra **Well I couldn't just let her walk around in those putrid band T-shirts, could I?

**Mellie White **I would have been in a much better mood if you did :(

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Kabra <strong>is getting ready for my date with Amy

Comments

**Dan Cahill **DISLIKE!

**Natalie Kabra **DISLIKE!

**Mellie White **Long live Amian!

* * *

><p><strong> Mellie White <strong>Livin' on a high wire- running through a wild fire- can't shake me I'm not going nowhere- walkin on a tight rope- no net high hopes- step back, gonna make it over

Comments

**Natalie Kabra **What is your point with this?

**Mellie White **It's a good song and fits the 39 clues perfectly

**Amy Cahill **So true

**Dan Cahill **Got that right

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Can you believe this? 2 in one day! (wipes away tears) I would just like to thank all my adoring fans for being there for me. See you guys nextime! I'll update soon!<strong>

**Song in Mellie's post: Livin On a High Wire by Lemonade Mouth**


	3. New People YAY!

**Hey guys. I'm very disapointed. 40 people from like nine different countries read this, yet NO ONE REVIEWS! It's just kinda frustrating, ya know? Anyway, read this, like this review this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39C**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>is now friends with **Hamilton Holt**, **Reagon Holt**,** Madison Holt**, and **Jonah Wizard**

Comments

**Jonah Wizard **Thanks for adding me, yo

**Reagon Holt** thanx

**Madison Holt **thanx

**Hamilton Holt **Yeah thanks

**Amy Cahill **No prob

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Cahill <strong>started a group called **Ninjas Rock**

**Hamilton Holt, Mellie White,** and **24 others **joined this group

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Cahill<strong> AMY! Join our group, we have cookies for you!

Comments

**Amy Cahill **I will NOT join your stupid group!

**Mellie White **Do it our Wrinkle in time goes bye-bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>joined the group **Ninjas Rock**

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White <strong>So what ~ I'm still a rockstar ~ I got my rock moves ~ and I don't need you.

Coments

**Natalie Kabra **Are you going to be doing this every day?

**Mellie White **Does it annoy you?

**Natalie Kabra **_Extremely_

**Mellie White **Then yes.

**Hamilton Holt **BURN!

**Natalie Kabra **Grr...

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hey! I have decided that I want an army. An army that will dominate all the other armies. It wil be called (drumroll please) Rawrrrr Army! To be in the Rawrrrr Army, all you have to do is review saying that you want in. Then sign off using your super-cool code name ( your codename can be your profile name if you want).**

**See ya!**

**Mellies song: So What by Pink**


	4. Down with JB!

**Hey guys! Let me just say, I'M SO HAPPY! Why, you might ask? PEOPLE ARE JOINING MY ARMY! EEP! Thank you SOOOOOOOO MUUUUUCH! You'll get your first mission below. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39C or Justin Beiber**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie Kabra<strong> Just got the new JB CD :)

**234 people dislike this**

Comments

**Ian Kabra **NOOOOOO! He already tortures me enough, don't get the CD!

**Mellie White **Yeah! Down with JB!

**Hamilton Holt **He sings like a girl!

**Jonah Wizard **He's stealing my fans, yo!

**Amy Cahill **I 3 him!

**Dan Cahill **He's infected my sister!

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White <strong>started a group called **Down with JB!**

**Hamilton Holt, Ian Kabra, Jonah Wizard, Dan Cahill, **and **234 others **joined this group

Comments

**Amy Cahill **Is this really necessary?

**Mellie White **Of course it is, Amy. I can't have my best friend be fooled by his non-existent charm and weird gangter act.

**Jonah Wizard **WHICH HE STOLE FROM ME!

**Hamliton Holt **Which, the non-exsistent charm or the weird gangtser act?

**Jonah Wizard **-.- What do you think?

**Hamilton Holt **Non-exsistent charm, I knew it!

**Mellie White **Lol ^o^

**Jonah Wizard **Grr...

* * *

><p><strong>Down with JB! Chat Room<strong>

**Mellie White **ok guys, tomorrow we launch our attack on... Natalie!

**Hamilton Holt **What song?

**Jonah Wizard **One of my songs, yo.

**Mellie White **No, that'll only remind of JB

**Ian Kabra **I suggest classical music

**Mellie White **Ew, what is this, the eighteen hundreds? No.

**Dan Cahill **Well what do you think?

**Mellie White **Paramore. Misery Business. Study up!

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What will happen? Will They be able to get the JB out of Natalie? Only time will tell. Ok, no offense to any JB fans reading this, personally I don't mind him. Now, it's time for the Rawrrrr Army's <em>first mission<em>.**

**Troops: YAAAAAAAAY!**

**Now, your first mission is to find an awesome Amy/Ian fanfic. Once you've found one, report back to me immediatly. Good luck!**

**REVEIW REVEIW REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW!**

**- Rawrrrr3210 **


	5. 1 down, 1 to go

**Hey! I am so happy with my troops! Thak you for the stories! I read all of them and LOVED THEM! Ok, next mission below. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39C**

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie Kabra <strong>and I was like baby, baby, baby OH!

Comments

**Mellie White **PARAMORE ON!

**Hamilton Holt **I'm in the business of misery

**Ian Kabra **Let's take it from the top

**Jonah Wizard **She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock

**Dan Cahill **It's a matter of time before we all run out

**Mellie White **When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth.

**Natalie Kabra **GO PARAMORE!

**Mellie White **1 down, 1 to go. Then, THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p><strong>Reagon Holt <strong>Me and Madison have nicknames for all of you!

**Me - Thing 1**

**Madison - Thing 2**

**Hamilton - Hammer**

**Amy - Bookworm**

**Dan - Ninja Leader**

**Natalie - Fashion Girl**

**Ian - Pretty Boy**

**Mellie - Rock Goddess**

**Jonah - Da Wiz**

Comments

**Ian ****Kabra **Pretty Boy?

**Mellie White **It suits you

**Dan Cahill **All hail the Ninja Leader!

**Jonah Wizard **and Da Wiz

**Amy Cahill **How's it going over there Rock Goddess?

**Mellie White **Good bookworm :P

* * *

><p><strong>Down with JB! chatroom<strong>

**Mellie White **OK, our next target is... Amy!

**Ian Kabra **What song?

**Dan Cahill **Gives you Hell by AAR.

**Mellie White **ok, see ya later pretty boy!

**Ian Kabra **Grr...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! OK, troops, here's your next mission: Find a great reading the books story. Now I know it's hard, but I believe in you guys! WOOP!<strong>

**Hugs and clues,**

**Rawrrrr3210**


	6. Then, THE WORLD!

**Hey guys! I've decided to answer to some of my reviews.**

**Erica Vesper- Mellie is an OC. She is kind of like Nellie, except Mellie doesn't sound like a dying meerkat when she sings :). **

**Cammygrl- Thanks! To answer your questions, 1) You'll have to wait and find out :), 2) I don't know, I'm not good with fights, 3) no. sorry, but I made a pact that I wouldn't get any characters pregnaut, and 4) totally!**

**Bookgirl39- I know right?**

**Hope this helps guys. OK, this chapter goes out to my AWESOME army! Rawrrrr all the way!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own 39C**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong> **Cahill **Oh JB...

**Comments**

**Mellie White **AAR GO!

**Hamilton** **holt **I wake up every evening

**Ian Kabra **With a big smile on my face

**Dan Cahill **and it never feels out of place

**Jonah Wizard **and you're still probably working

**Natalie Kabra **at a 9 to 5 pace

**Mellie White **I wonder how bad that tastes

**Amy Cahill **I have seen the error of my ways

**Mellie White **Mission acomplished! Now, THE WORLD!

* * *

><p><strong>Allie White <strong>Mellie, do you know how hard it is to tell people we're related? Down with JB? Seriously? He's awesome!

Comments

**Dan Cahill **(gasp) Mellie! Your sister has been infected! WE must do something!

**Mellie White **Don't, I've tried. Trust me when I say, there's no hope.

**Hamilton Holt **There's always hope!

**Mellie White **You'd change your mind if you saw her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White <strong>Hey Pretty Boy, can I talk to you?

Comments

**Ian Kabra **I refuse to answer to that putrid nickname

**Amy Cahill **HA! You lost the bet! Now you have to ask him!

**Mellie White **Ugh, I hate you. Hey Hamilton, Meet me in an IM.

**Hamilton Holt** UH, ok.

* * *

><p><strong>IM<strong>

**RockGoddess ** **and Hammer Logged in**

**RockGoddess **Uh, Hamilton? Do you want to go on a date with me?

**Hammer **Lost a bet?

**RockGoddess **Yeah, but I actually want to go.

**Hammer **Ok, Tomorrow, Strings, pick you up at 8?

**RockGoddess **Coolio :) See you then!

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyyyyyy! Yeah, didn't think you see that, did ya? You thoght it was gonna be all amian, but then POW! I put some MellieHamilton in there! Oh yeah! OK, I just want to tell everyone that you're still able to join my army and do the missions and stuff. Ok my little troopers, here's your next mission: Find the best upbeat songfic in the 39 Clues archive. Ok, seeya!**

**Hugs and clues, **

**Rawrrrr3210**


	7. They know!

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait. My teacher has been giving us TONS of homework. It sucks :(. Anyway, let's answer to some reviews! **

**39Clues- Thanks! That's so nice! And since your an awesome person, i'll give HIVE a shot. Never heard of it before though... **

**StuckinSpace- Congradulations, you're in my army! Karen will give you a gift basket on the way out. KAREN!**

**Cammygrl- Of course there's gonna be amian! What story's complete without it? And good suggestion, I might just use that...**

**RainbowFalls- KAREN! GIVE THIS GIRL A GIFT BASKET!**

**Karen: Why?**

**BECAUSE SHE (OR HE) IS A NEW MEMBER OF MY ARMY YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!**

**Karen: EEP! ( runs away to make a gift basket)**

**Interns...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues**

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Kabra has changed his name to Pretty Boy<strong>

Comments

**Pretty Boy **I did not do that!

**Reagon Holt **I thought you liked your nickname, so I changed your name to it :)

**Pretty Boy **DOLT CHANGE IT BACK!

**Natalie Kabra **Please don't change it back :)

**Reagon Holt **Don't worry fashion Girl, I don't plan to.

**Ian Kabra **Grr...

**Mellie White **Don't worry Ian, I like It! In fact, I'm gonna change my name too!

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White has changed her name to Rock Goddess<strong>

**No comments**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>So Rock Goddess, big date tonight, huh?

Comments

**Pretty Boy **What date, love?

**Mellie White **Don't tell him!

**Hamilton Holt **Don't tell him!

**Amy Cahill **Mellie and hamilton have a date tonight

**Pretty Boy **WHAT?

**Natalie Kabra **WHAT?

**Dan Cahill **WHAT?

**Madison Holt **WHAT?

**Reagon Holt **WHAT?

**Jonah Wizard **WHAT?

**Rock Goddess **I told you not to tell them, yet, you tell them.

**Allie White **YES! My sister's finally turning into an actual girl! Hallelujah!

**Natalie Kabra **Can I help you get ready?

**Amy Cahill **YES!

**Rock Goddess **NO!

**Natalie Kabra **I'll take that as a yes, I'll be there at 5.

**Rock Goddess **Grr...

* * *

><p><strong>Rock Goddess <strong>Natalie is TORTURING me. help...

Comments

**Hamilton HOlt **Does this mean I have to dress up too?

**Rock Goddess **If I suffer, you suffer.

**Natalie Kabra **Beuaty hurts sweetie, now hold still!

**Rock Goddess **NEVER!

**Pretty Boy **Don't worry dolt, I mean, holt, Jonah and I will help you get ready

**Hamilton Holt **Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! No mission today troops. Sorry I couldn't think of one. OK, so I have a question for all of you: should I make a one shot about Ham and Mellie's date? If I get five reviews saying I should, I'll do it. Well, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!<strong>

**Hugs and clues,**

**Rawrrrr3210**


	8. Mellie and Hamilton, sittin in a tree

**Hey guys! Guess what! WE GOT FIVE REQUESTS! OH YEEEAAAHHH! So I've started on Mel and Ham's date, but it might take a while to complete, so in the meantime, here's a chapter!**

**To answer to some reviews:**

**kahillkid5- Uh, what's a judy?**

**StuckInSpace- Me: Uh, hey Karen? Can you come in here for a second?**

**(Karen comes in texting)**

**Karen: (not looking up) Yeah?**

**Me: (counting back from 10 in head) Did you send StuckInSpace her gift basket?**

**Karen: Yeah.**

**Me: Did ya fill it? **

**Karen: (looks up [finally!]) I was supposed to fill it?**

**( I lose it and try to kill her with a ruler. The guards then rush in and hold me back)**

**Karen: (scrambles back) I don't need to take this! I'm going back to work for Burger King! (walks out)**

**Me: (screams after her) I PITY THE MANAGER!**

**imnottheperfectgirl0987 & NatalieKabra2002- I'll send you your gift baskets as soon as I get a new intern.**

**D: I don't own 39C **

* * *

><p><strong>Rock Goddess <strong>liked the date last night, but is going to kill Christina Grimmie

Comments

**Pretty Boy **Why would you kill Christina Grimmie? Isn't she a Janus friend of yours?

**Hamilton Holt **She was playing at strings and dragged her on stage. She sang two songs.

**Rock Goddess **I swear she did it just to annoy me

**Amy Cahill **Anyway, How'd it go?

**Rock Goddess **It was like hanging out.

**Hamilton Holt **Yeah

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie Kabra <strong>has changed her name to **Natalie**

Comments

**Pretty Boy **Why just Natalie?

**Natalie **I don't want to be reminded of Isabel.

**Rock Goddess **Idiot...

**Amy Cahill **I'm sorry

**Natalie **It's ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>Mellie and Hamilton sittin' in a tree

Comments

**Dan Cahill **K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Madison Holt **First comes love

**Reagon Holt **Then comes marrige

**Natalie Kabra **then comes Mellie with a baby carrige!

**Rock Goddess **SHUT UP!

**Hamilton Holt **SHUT UP!

* * *

><p><strong>So? Sorry it's so short, I only get a specific amount of time on the computer, so I had to make it quick.<strong>

**Mission: Listen to a band called One Direction. There album is Up All Night. Review telling me what you think of them.**

**See ya next time!**

**Hugs and Clues, **

**Rawrrrr3210**


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ok guys. I am SSSSSOOOOO SORRY! But since school has been getting so hectic, I am putting all my stories on a VERY TEMPORARY HIATUS! YES I KNOW, I HATE THESE THINGS TOO! But remember, it is VERY temporary. IT's just until school lets out, which is on th 29th. I AM SO SORRY I FEEL LIKE I'VE LET MY ENTIRE ARMY DOWN! WWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Layla (my new intern): (slaps) GET A HOLD OF YOuRSELF BOSS!**

**Me: T-then what do I do?**

**Layla: GO TO A THERAPEST OR SOMETHING! IF YOU GO CRAZY I'M FIRED AND DON'T GET THOSE COLLAGE CREDITS, AND WITHOUT THOSE I CAN'T PROVE MY MOM WRONG!**

**Me: oh yeah right. But uh guys? Please don't kill me ! Look, I'll giv e you all a mission, how about that? Good?**

**Mission: Watch The Avengers. SO HILARIOUS AND EXCITING! BLACK WIDOW/HAWKEYE ALL THE WAY! And once you've seen it, tell me what you think about it!**

**So sorry guys!**

**-Rawrrrr3210 (whose cowering under her chair weeping while Layla is trying to coax her out)**


	10. Chapter 10 Tomas Rox?

**Rock Goddess **Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance~ I'm right there if you grt lonely give this song another listen~ close your eyes~ listen to my voice it's my disguise~ I'm by your side :)

Comments

**Natalie** I actually like that song.

**Hamilton Holt **GASP! Natalie Kabra LIKES something other than Dan?

**Natalie Kabra **Grrrrrrr!

**Rock Goddess **Hamilton, you just got like 500 more respect points from me.

**Hamilton Holt **Noted :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Boy changed his name to Ian Kabra<strong>

Comments**  
><strong>

**Reagon Holt **Why did you change it? :(

**Ian** Kabra Why do you think, you insolent peasent?

**Rock Goddess **Poor you. Let me play you a song on the world's tiniest violin. **(SPONGEBOB REFERENCE! WHOOP!)**

**Ian Kabra **Grr...

**Rock Goddess **What is up with the Kabras and Grring?

* * *

><p><strong>Madison Holt started a group called Tomas Rox<strong>

**Reagon Holt, Hamilton Holt, Ivan Kleister, and 143 others joined Tomas Rox**

Comments

**Dan Cahill **Wow, way to be discreet, Madison.

**Hamilton Holt **It's not that big of a deal. It's not like there's a big secret society bound to permanently destroy the Cahills for good, right.

**Dan Cahill **You're right, that will never happen. **(LOL)**

**Rawrrrr3210 **Maybe not in this fanfiction...

**Rock Goddess **WHO WAS THAT?

**Rawrrrr3210 **_I'M YOUR CREATOR!_

**Rock Goddess **WHAT!

1 hour later

**Rock Goddess **I don't think she's gonna answer. I'm really creeped out right now... O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>hates Mother Nature :(

Comments

**Reagon HOlt **Why?

**Amy Cahill **I think you know Reagon.

**Reagon Holt **Oh...

**Jonah Wizard **What?

**Reagon Holt **NOTHING!

**Madison Holt **NOTHING!

**Natalie **NOTHING!

**Amy Cahill **NOTHING!

**Rock Goddess **NOTHING

**Jonah Wizard **o... kaaaaaay?

**Rock Goddess **Well THAT was a crisis averted.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEEEAAAAHHHH! END OF HIATUS! WHOOP! And since you are all such great fanssoilders, I'm ending like a day early (big difference, right?). I'm very excited to read the reveiws that you guys put. And to celebrate the end of this terrible hiatus, I'm holding a (drumroll please) A BALLLLLLL! I'm going to post a rp on the 39 clues forum named "The Cahill Ball (for Rawrrrr Army soilders and others)" and we will all have a ball! Everyone who reads this story can come, siolder or not. And by the way, what should we call ourselves? Rawrrrrites? The Rawrrrranators? Tell me in the comments.**

**Mission: Review telling me what your gonna wear to the ball (I SWEAR I'M NOT A GIRLY GIRL I'M JUST CURIOUS!)**

**I'll post the forum tomorrow!**

**BYYYYEEEEEE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	11. Ball's up!

**Hey guys, I know what your saying, WHAT? ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE? RAWRRRRRR! Well, I'm sorry, but I just want to tell you that the Cahill Ball is up! So go and make your profiles now! It's on the forums! I hope you like it!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**

**PS- Hey guys, this is Layla. I just want to tell you that 3210's _boyfriend _is gonna be there**

**3210: SHUT UP!**

**Me: So be sure to look for him!**

**3210: HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!**

**Me: Whatever you say boss (winks at you) See you there!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry about this, but I just want to tell you why I've been MIA for the past like month. I've been on vacation in Oregon and I literally just got back to my house. I'm here for five days, and then I'm off to disneyland, then camping. I'm SO sorry! I promise that I'll update ALL of my stories when I get back, but until then, no updating. Oh, and I'm also going to start a new story. So you have that to look forward to! **

**BYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

**Rawrrrr3210**


	13. DAUGHTRY SUCKS!

**Hey guys! Im in disney land right now waiting in line for the Matterhorn and since I already had this chapter written up, I thought what the hell. Enjoy!**

**Don't own 39c or FB**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill <strong>**has changed her status from single to In a Relationship with Ian Kabra**

Comments

**Rock Goddess **FINALLY!

**Natalie **Well, I guess it's ok, He's been crushing since the clue hunt

**Dan Cahill **NO! IT'S NOT OKAY! MY SISTER FELL FOR THAT COBRA! GRRRRRRRRR!1!

**Amy Cahill **Oh grow up dweeb.

**Dan Cahill **NEVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Rock Goddess <strong>Ok, now that Amian is successful (I take full credit), I can move on to my new target: Dan and Natalie! Or, Danatalie!

Comments

**Natalie **Oh no...

**Dan Cahill **RUN!

**Hamilton Holt** nice

**Rock Goddess **Thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie <strong>is very scared of Mellie

Comments

**Mellie White **I thought that Kabras were supposed to "fear nothing" and all that crap

**Ian Kabra **For you, we'll be willing to make an exception

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White <strong>DAUGHTRY SUCKS!

Comments

**Sinead Starling **SECONDED!

**Amy Cahill **Sinead? You have a facebook?

**Sinaed Starling **Yep, Ned and Ted have one too.

**Ned Starling **Hi

**ted Starling **Hi

**Dan Cahill **Wait Ted, aren't you blind? How are you typeing?

**Ted Starling **Voice activated computer.

**dan Cahill **But how do you know what I'm typing?

**Ted Starling **The computer reads the messages out loud

**Dan Cahill **Ah...

**Everyone in chat **DAUGHTRY SUCKS!

* * *

><p><strong>SO? What do you think? Yes, I brought in the Starling triplets! I hoped you like it!<strong>

**Mission: HATE DAUGHTRY!**

**BYYYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr****3210**

**PS- Here's the link to the Cahill Ball!**

** forum/The_Cahill_Ball_for_Rawrrrr_Army_soldiers_and_oth/111256/**

**no spaces**


	14. Mellie's British?

**Now I know what you're thinking: OH MY WIZARD GOD RAWR UPDATED. Yes, I'm surprised too. Now normally I would give you an unreasonably long ****explanation as to why I haven't updated, such as being eaten by a shark or something of the sort, but I think I've kept you guys waiting so long that it's to the point that the only reasonable excuse is that I'm a lazy ass coach potato. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White<strong> Just for the record, the weather today- is slightly sarcastic- with a good chance of A) indifference and B) disinterest in what the critics say

**Comments:**

**Natalie **Wow, just wow.

**Hamilton Holt **I like it.

**Madison Holt **Of course you do

**Hamilton Holt** What's that supposed to mean?

**Reagon Holt** We read your journal

**Hamilton Holt** YOU WHAT?! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!

**Natalie** Well this is amusing

**Mellie White** What was in the journal? O.o

**Reagon HOlt** something about yougrtybfvrdebdfgrvtbfgvycdf r

**Mellie White** Um... ok?

**Madison Holt **He hit me on the head with the head with a keyboard! This is Reagon, BTW

**Mellie White** Violence is never the answer Hamilton!

**Dan Cahill **Mellie, you're trained in all types of fighting, watch violent movies ALL THE TIME, and you have a voodoo doll of Justin Beiber. How is this not violent?

**Mellie White **No comment

**Reagon Holt** Listen to your girl friend Hamilton!

**Mellie White** Hey Ham, ya know how I'm SOMETIMES violent. Well as a SOMETIMES violent person, I give you permission. Hurt them.

**Hamilton** **Holt** Gladly :)

**Reagon** **Holt** Ow...

**Madison** **Holt** Ow...

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White<strong> You may call it being a smart aleck, I call it explaining why you're an idiot

**Comments**

**Amy Cahill** Did someone call you an smart aleck at school again?

**Mellie White** Yeah. Stupid principal.

**Amy Cahill** Please tell me you didn't say that to the principal!

**Mellie White** Um... sure?

**Amy Cahill** Mellie!

**Mellie White** If that makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure that he's an Ekat in disguise! I mean, he's always spouting out useless info about people in ONE branch: Ekaterina!

**Amy Cahill** Ugh!

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White<strong> I'm at the Festa Italia in Monterey, CA! It's SO awesome!

**Comments**

**Ian Kabra** You do realize you just gave us your location, right?

**Hamilton Holt** You're Italian?

**Mellie White** Yes, what did you think I was, British?

**Jonah Wizard** That's what I thought

**Reagon Holt** Says a lot doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Mellie White<strong> Why does everyone think I'm British?

**Comments**

**Hamilton Holt** Maybe because you talk fast?

**Mellie White** Maybe.

**Ian Kabra** What?! When I said that to you, you punched me in the stomach!

**Natalie** Brother, I do believe you know why she acts like that

**Mellie White** Grr...

**Hamilton Holt** Grr...

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy! So yes, I've been AWOL, buts thats only because I've been thinking of ways to dominate <strong>**fan fiction! And you guys have to help me! What you need to do is comment, favorite, and follow this story. And if you've already done that, then tell all of you're fanfic friends about me! Wow, I sound like one of those preppy people on YouTube trying to get people to notice them... Awkward.**

**Mission: Find the funniest story in the 39 clues archive and tell me in the comments! I look forward to your comments!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**BYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210 **

**PS- On my profile I'm going to be having A daily words of wisdom on it. Go check it out!**


End file.
